


Тридцать девять, тридцать восемь

by CrazyJill, fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 2. Мини G - Pg13 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начавшийся ночью всемирный потоп застал пятерых в небоскребе Нью-Йорка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать девять, тридцать восемь

Акула постучалась тупым носом в кабинет мистера Бинкса на восемнадцатом этаже. Стекло не поддалось, и она повернулась к нему боком, заглядывая внутрь черным глазом.  
— Мистер Бинкс сегодня не принимает! — завопил Макалистер и запустил в акулу остатком сигары. Промахнулся. — И завтра не принимает! Приходите через… Сколько там? — он обернулся на Филиппа.  
Тот все еще отрешенно черкал карандашом в блокноте.  
— Эй, стажер!  
Когда Филипп не отозвался, Макалистер посмотрел на бутылку у себя в руке, но там оставалось порядочно виски, бросать ее — даже при всех их запасах — ему, похоже, все еще было жаль.  
Эндрю поднял свою бутылку и хлебнул из горлышка.  
— Оставь его, а то ошибется.  
— Тогда я поставлю ему неуд за практику. Ха-ха.  
Треугольный плавник этажом ниже описал большой круг и дальше двинулся по прямой вдоль — или лучше сказать над? — Лексингтон авеню к Крайслер-билдинг.  
— Проваливай, сучка, — помахал ей вслед Макалистер. Он приложился к горлышку и сделал несколько больших глотков. Не поместившийся во рту виски полился на все еще белую, но уже изрядно помятую рубашку. — Вернешься, когда мой опухший труп всплывет кверху пузом! Жри тогда, сколько хочешь!  
— Вроде бы акулы не едят падаль. Думаю, не едят, — сказал Эндрю. Он, как и Макалистер, был пьян. Оба они были пьяны еще со вчерашнего вечера, но не так сильно, как хотелось бы. Алкоголь выветривался, стоило посмотреть вниз, на воду, добравшуюся сегодня до девятнадцатого этажа. — Они же на свежую кровь плывут, — добавил Эндрю и тут же пожалел об этом: Макалистер, чего доброго, разрежет себе руку, — а опухшие трупы пахнут совсем не так.  
— Логично… — Макалистер вытащил из заднего кармана брюк бумажник и, покопавшись в нем неуверенными пальцами, достал карточку донора. — Скажи мне, мой юный любитель природы, кому мне теперь завещать свое тело?  
Карточка полетела вниз, качнулась на воде, и течение потащило ее к углу здания. Эндрю проводил ее взглядом. Когда-то он действительно любил фильмы о природе, с Дэвидом Аттенборо, например, но это было лет в пять, и подробности — кто был падальщиком в море — вспоминались смутно.  
— Ракам, думаю… э-э, омарам, — предложил Эндрю, подумав.  
— Шикарно.  
Снова зарядил дождь. Теплый, будто вода в душе. Макалистер оттолкнулся от ограждения смотровой площадки, оглянулся на дверь.  
— Пойдем внутрь?  
Эндрю кивнул и, наклонившись, тронул Филиппа за плечо. Тот наконец очнулся.  
— Что?  
— Дождь пошел, мы поднимаемся к себе.  
Запрокинув голову, Филипп посмотрел на Эндрю снизу вверх, крупные капли упали на лоб и скулы, потекли по щекам.

На площадке Макалистер машинально нажал кнопку вызова лифта и выругался, когда та не зажглась в ответ.  
— А-а-а-а… — донесся до них рвущий сердце вой.  
Эндрю перегнулся через перила, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит.  
Пролетом ниже заливалась слезами Мария. Над ней стоял, согнувшись пополам, Мэттью, длинный, худой, с гибкими пальцами, похожими на дождевых червяков, носатый, с глубокими залысинами над высоким лбом. Инвалид — с головой у него было не все в порядке, но сортировать почту это не мешало.  
— Не плачь. Не плачь. Не плачь, — повторял Мэттью как заведенный.  
Низкий голос Марии летел вверх по пожарной лестнице.  
— А-а-а-а…  
Эндрю спустился к ним.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мария плачет, — сказал Мэттью.  
Сама Мария его, кажется, не услышала, но вой стал тише, когда она скомкала форменный фартук и зажала им рот. Вода доходила ей до середины лодыжек и продолжала подниматься на глазах — пока Эндрю думал, что же делать, она скрыла верхний край белых носочков.  
Эндрю опустился на ступеньку чуть повыше Марии — не хотелось, чтобы брюки намокли — и побултыхал виски рядом с ее ухом. Мария смолкла, бросила на него взгляд и перекрестилась. Но хотя бы выть перестала. Только раскачивалась взад и вперед.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Эндрю снова.  
Мария затрясла головой и принялась раскачиваться сильнее. Эндрю сунул руку в карман пиджака. Две сигары, коробок спичек, надкусанная шоколадка. Шоколадку он нашел в столе Сьюзан, личного секретаря Макалистера. До сих пор Эндрю приходилось утешать только одну женщину в мире — двоюродную племяшку. Шоколадка вполне работала.  
— Держи, — сунул он упаковку Марии.  
Мария смотрела на нее довольно долго, но, похоже, шоколад действительно был чудодейственным средством.  
— Давайте свое дьявольское зелье, синьор, — Мария взяла у него бутылку и сделала глоток. Закашлялась.  
— Ну так что?  
Мария перебралась повыше, стянула мокрые носки и туфли. Отжала подол платья.  
— И вы спрашиваете?  
— Это вчера еще началось.  
— Вчера было не так страшно. — Она отломила от шоколадки маленький кусочек и принялась посасывать его как леденец. Видно было — растягивает, как может.

— ...сестра Кармен, троюродный брат Альваро. Малыш Хулио, я его так и не увидела.  
Слезы снова потекли у нее из глаз, она стала вытирать их фартуком. Еще одной шоколадки у Эндрю в кармане не завалялось, пришлось бы подниматься за новой на шестьдесят пятый этаж, да и не готов он был выслушивать продолжение списка родственников Марии.  
— А вы откуда? — спросил он, маскируя неловкость.  
— Из Атлиско.  
— Это же немного южнее Мехико? — Эндрю припомнил, что вроде бы даже проезжал через него, когда сдал выпускные экзамены. Он был изрядно пьян всю дорогу. Пьянее, чем сейчас.  
Мария кивнула.  
— Там же не меньше трех тысяч футов над морем, вода не скоро еще доберется. А может, и не доберется вообще.  
— Да?! — Мария изумленно прижала руки к груди. — Господи Иисусе, счастье-то какое! — Она перекрестилась. — Дева Мария, спаси и сохрани.  
Она счастливым взглядом уставилась в пространство перед собой. Выдохнув, Эндрю встал, стараясь не потревожить ее. Он поднялся на две ступени вверх, когда из-за спины раздалось на испанском:  
— Дура, вот дура. И зачем я уехала-а-а-а-а…  
Эндрю потоптался на месте — утешать заново или нет? — и под беспомощным взглядом Мэттью поставил свою бутылку рядом с Марией.  
— Мы на шестьдесят пятом, если что.

Длинный овальный стол, за которым обычно умещались все старшие партнеры, был заставлен спиртным. Вчера они впятером обошли этажи с шестнадцатого — первого незатопленного к тому моменту, когда они проснулись — по шестьдесят девятый в поисках еды. Еще на четыре сил уже не хватило.  
С едой им не слишком посчастливилось: шоколадки и леденцы, сухие хлопья для завтраков, три банки молочного протеина с клубничным вкусом — спасибо мистеру Грею и его увлечению бодибилдингом, — кое-какие фрукты.  
Зато выпивки хватило бы до второго пришествия, думал Эндрю каждый раз, разглядывая кривые ряды бутылок. Водка, граппа, текила, джин, коньяк, виски (его нашлось больше всего) стоимостью, наверное, не меньше чем его две годовые зарплаты. Потом Эндрю вспоминал, что по всем признакам второе пришествие уже случилось.  
— Стажер! Иди считай дальше. Хочу знать, от чего мы сдохнем. — Макалистер улегся на составленные в ряд стулья.  
— Я еще утром досчитал.  
— Ну?  
Филипп уткнулся в блокнот.  
— Погрешность измерения высокая.  
— Быстрее, стажер!  
— У меня получилось тридцать девять дней и четырнадцать часов до того момента, как вода достигнет крыши.  
Теперь Макалистер тоже уставился на бутылки.  
— Мы успеем спиться, я думаю.

Ночью Лексингтон авеню пересек морской лайнер. Темный и тихий, как акула.

Играли в “я никогда не”. Предложил Макалистер, которому на третий день надоело пить просто так. Филипп отказывался, говорил, что ему нельзя алкоголь, но Макалистер окинул его взглядом и сказал, что пить ему и не придется.  
— Я никогда не нарушал законы Соединенных Штатов Америки, — торжественно сказал Мэттью, когда подошла его очередь.  
Макалистер, Эндрю и Мария выпили. Филипп сидел с полной бутылкой, из которой, как и было предсказано, не сделал ни глотка.  
— Я никогда не обманывал своих клиентов, — предложил Эндрю и мрачно выпил вслед за Марией и Макалистером, нарушая правила, но никто и не подумал его остановить.  
Сегодня вода плескалась уже почти вровень со смотровой площадкой двадцать шестого этажа. Пожалуй, еще часа два, и пора будет переместиться выше.  
— Я никогда не была в борделе.  
А ведь ему уже двадцать два, думал Эндрю, разглядывая Филиппа. Нет, понятно, что Политехническая школа, но нельзя же так. Париж ведь.  
— Я никогда не проводил ночь с двумя девчонками сразу.  
— Я никогда не целовался с красивой девушкой на заднем сидении автомобиля, — усмехнулся Макалистер.  
Когда выпила даже Мария, Филипп встал с пола и зашел внутрь. Эндрю было видно, как он привалился к сомкнутым дверям лифта.  
— Я никогда не крал конфеты из магазина…  
Эндрю, отставив свою бутылку, поднялся, не с первого раза правда. Дойти до дверей тоже потребовало немалых усилий.  
Филипп не плакал, но его все равно было жалко. Жалко черные кудрявые волосы и светлую кожу, синие глаза. Эндрю подумал, может, поцеловать его, но решил, что сейчас не стоит — лучше трезвым, хотя к тому моменту могло и расхотеться.  
— Тебе не приходило в голову, почему именно мы остались? — спросил Филипп. — Почему именно нам повезло?  
— Потому что мы чертовы трудоголики и в награду за то, что наш босс мудак?  
— Я серьезно.  
Серьезно он. Эндрю уперся рукой в стену над кнопкой вызова. Серьезно.  
— Не приходило. И разве нам повезло? Я бы лучше захлебнулся во сне в своей кровати.  
— А если потоп прекратится?  
Эндрю хмыкнул и показал на Марию — усталую, измученную сорокалетнюю женщину, выглядевшую на все пятьдесят:  
— Тогда вы с ней будете восстанавливать человечество.

Волна наконец перехлестнула через бортик. Роберт с сожалением потянул дверь на себя, чтобы закрыть ее, но Эндрю придержал его за локоть.  
— Погоди.  
Он не пил уже полчаса, и его больше вроде бы не шатало, а снаружи снова плавала акула. Прямо рядом со стеной — как не погладить по плавнику. Чертов Филипп и его философские вопросы.  
— Ты куда?  
— Я сейчас.  
Эндрю снова вышел на смотровую площадку, и в туфлях сразу захлюпало. Он стянул их вместе с носками.  
— Слушай, Холден, ты совсем того?  
Эндрю подумал, что не совсем. Вот совсем не совсем. Как раз сейчас он нормален.  
Он перелез через ограждение и встал на бортике. Акула проплыла мимо, задев боком большие пальцы ног.  
Надо же. Такая гладкая на вид, а по ощущениям — наждачка.  
Дождь зарядил вновь, и тогда Эндрю сделал первый шаг, за ним второй и пошел вдоль — или лучше сказать над? — Лексингтон авеню.


End file.
